Lighting devices, in which various parts are held together by use of magnetism, are known. US2009/0086478 discloses a lighting device in the form of a lighting system with removable light modules mounted on a frame by means of the attractive force between magnetic material of the individual light modules and magnetic material of the frame. This allows a light module to be installed on, removed from, or relocated on the frame manually without tools.
Though this known lighting device allows for some flexibility in the user's choice in the positioning of the light modules, it still suffers from the drawback that the light modules only can be installed on the frame according to the predetermined structure of the frame. This, in turn, imposes limitations on the directions, in which the user may choose light to be emitted.